everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Symphony Shallows
Symphony Shallows is the daughter of the Little Mermaid, the main protagonist from the story of the same name. She was created byJackie Pumpkin on DeviantART Character Personality Symphony has a gloomy and very un-optimistic outlook on her future fairy tale ending. She is also not so fond of princes and doesn't trust them due to the Prince in the fairy tale choosing another girl over the mermaid (a jealousy thing). However, she can't help falling for her future Prince Charming and she looks forward to spending time with actual friends (other than Urchin), and to being a normal teenager, or close enough to. Symphony is quite shy when first encountered and finds it hard to meet new people, but after time, she becomes a very warm, caring person with a quite bubbly, modest attitude. Appearance Inspired by one of the most recognisable Little Mermaid of all time (Ariel), Symphony has curly, bright red hair. Her eyes are an emerald green and her height is much shorter than of the other girls, due to her being younger. Symphony likes classic nautical-themed outfits and accessories equipped with bows, anchors and sailor hats. Though, when Symphony is at home in the ocean, her tail matches the navy blue colour of her skirt and her red and white stripe is actually sleeveless. Fairy Tale Story The Story Once upon a time, there lived a little mermaid, the youngest daughter of the King of the mer-people. When a mermaid turns 16, they are eligible to look at the world above - the Human’s world. But the Little Mermaid was still very young and was not able to visit the surface world yet. Years passed, during which her five older sisters visited this world and when they came back, they told the eager Little Mermaid of the wonders that awaited in the world above the ocean. Finally, her year came and as the Little mermaid broke through the surface of the waves, she was encountered by a terrifying storm, which drove a ship into the rocks, sending a human man over board. Bringing the man to a sandy beach, the Little Mermaid hid and waited for help to arrive. A while later, a woman found the prince, awakening him. She had similar looks to the Little mermaid, so the Prince mistook her as the girl who saved his life. Distraught that she could not be with the man she loved the Little Mermaid went to the Sea Witch for help. She told the mermaid she could give her human in legs in exchange for her voice, but if she could not make the Prince fall in love with her and if he chooses another human, the Little Mermaid would turn into sea foam at dawn. She also warned the Little mermaid that when she walked, she would feel the pain of walking on glass, but was given the ability to dance beautifully. She became close to the Prince but was unable to tell him who she really was. The Prince announced he would marry the girl who saved him, a princess in a kingdom they would have to sail to. On the night of the Prince’s marriage, the Little Mermaid's sisters came to the ship's side and called for the Little Mermaid. The explained that they gave their hair to the Sea Witch in exchange for a knife. If the Little Mermaid kills the Prince with the knife, she would turn back into a mermaid and she could return to the ocean with her family. But the mermaid's love for the Prince was too strong. Instead, she threw the knife and herself into the ocean, but she did not turn into foam. Instead, in return of her selflessness, she became a daughter of the air. The Little Mermaid had regained her voice and watched over the Prince and her sisters in happiness. The Stories twist This story is hard to tie into how the Little Mermaid can have a daughter, so I’ll try my best. Unable to bear a child, The Little Mermaid had no one to continue her story- that was until she found an orphaned mer-baby. She took the small child in her care, giving her a home with her sisters. She named this child Symphony, for she knew, one day her voice would be beautiful. Relationships Family Symphony and her mother have a very close relationship. She has five aunties, all of which have children-whom Symhpony has lived with for most of her life. Pet In reality, Symphony doesn’t have a pet, but she does have a toy octopus name Urchin. Friends Symhpony as been a friend with Sandrew 'Sandy' Beaches since they were quite young. But, Symphoony rarely see's him anymore due to schooling constraints. Occasionally, Symhpony will visit Coral Witch - daughter of the Sea Witch -down by the ocean shore. They enjoy each others company. Though it is unmentioned, but Symphony gets along with Winter pretty well. They don’t necessarily ‘hang out’ or ‘talk’ outside their dorm room but they when they are, the both share their inner most secrets and desires. Romance Symphony has always had a crush on Sandrew since they were children. he is afterall, the future sea witch, but they share a mutual relationship. Outfits Basic Symphony’s hair is worn curly and wild (natural) and has a small sailor hair atop her head. Around her neck, she bears a white choker with a golden anchor. Her top is red and white stripe with navy bows at the shoulder and white puffy sleeves. She has a white belt tied with a bow around her waist, which holds her navy blue ‘puffy’ skirt in place. The under layer of the skirt is red and white verticle stirp, with red ruffled rim. She has blue and white horizontal striped knee high socks, which are worn under white pumps, the heels of which are golden anchors attached to rope that holds her shoe in place.Usually, Symphony will carry her sea Shell purse or Urchin with her. Legacy Day Symphony’s hair is gathered together at the back and tied into a braid which trails down her back. Atop her head, she wears a much larger scale sailor hat which covers her whole head. Around her neck is a pearl beaded choker, which a lower hanging version necklace straight underneath. Her Dress has a similar design to Sailor Moon top; a red ribbon attached to a navy collar -with one set of white vertical lines -which hangs over her back. The shirt is white and has puffed sleeves, similar to her basic. A black sheer is attached and dangles from her sleeves and a cape forms from her collar, dropping to the ground. White, gold and red beads are strung from under collar and drape down around her shoulders, hanging on the sleeves. Her skirt is 3 layers. The first is a red and white vertical stripe, the next is purely navy and the third has an assorted design of different nautical themed items, made into a pattern. This time her pumps are white but still have rope acting as buckles, but ladder up her legs in a gladiator shoe style (i.e. similar to Ashlynn’s basic) A golden octopus deign (similar to Urchin) act as heels. Notes *Symphony’s original roommate was a girl named Vanessa Eel, Daughter of the Sea Witch. She is no longer her roommate nor a female character. *Originally, her theme was more ‘under the sea’, filled with fishnets, sea creatures and a dress that had a frilly bottom which was shaped like a tail. * Her age is a reference to the fact that the Little Mermaid was the youngest of her family. * Her name was chosen for irony because she has no voice and in reference to Melody, the daughter of the Little Mermaid from the Disney sequel, 'Return to the Sea'. Gallery SymphonyShallows.png|Symphony's old art Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Jackie-Pumpkin Oc's Category:Mermaids Category:The Little Mermaid